Ripple Effect
by kissmekent
Summary: "Sometimes small changes to the timeline can have big impacts." Alternate version of history starting at the end of S3 E23 - What if Chloe and Lucifer hadn't been interrupted and told that Charlotte was dead. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Prologue

_Prologue - November 2018_

"_Sometimes small changes to the timeline can have big impacts."_

It was warm in Lucifer's loft, as the air conditioning was out and the repair man was scheduled to come the next morning. Because of this, Chloe took her coat off and left it on the piano. Her phone was in her coat pocket on the piano when she stood with Lucifer on his balcony.

Lucifer sighed, saying the speech that he had prepared for weeks, "The other side of me is it's bad. It's monstrous, even. But you wanted the truth, and you deserve the truth. Right now, I can't show it to you, so I'm just gonna have to tell you. Detective Chloe I am the Devil."

"No you're not, not to me." She leaned in, pulling him down, and gave him the biggest, longest kiss, putting all of her love into it. At that moment, her phone rang, but neither of them heard it.

Chloe took Lucifer's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, and worked on reducing the clothes that they were wearing while also continuing to kiss him.

"Detective, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and you _can_ call me Chloe." She said giggling.

He smiled, and kissed her neck, and then pulled away as she pulled off her t shirt, and ripped off his dress shirt, and pushed him to the bed. She kissed his chest, moving lower, and smiled at Lucifer, as she started working on his belt buckle.

"You are very determined." Lucifer said, and he turned and flipped Chloe on her back, and smiled, he kissed her neck, and moving down, gently sucking her breast through the silk of her bra. He then moved lower, dragging his tongue over her stomach, circled on her belly button, and reached the edge of her jeans. As she had undone his pants which were now half open, he did the same, unbuttoning her pants.

In only minutes they were both naked, and in the most amazing moment of Lucifer's eternal existence, his manhood entered Chloe's center. Chloe cried in pleasure at the moment that she never could have dreamed was possible. And as they reached the most amazing climax, she looked up at Lucifer, and was amazed by what she saw, as the most brilliant white wings sprang up, reaching the edge of his bedroom, knocking his bookshelf over.

"What!" She cried. "You're an Angel!"

They were laying on the bed, as Lucifer explained everything. "I was born an Angel, well, not born so much as appeared fully formed. I was never very good at being good. I always liked to push the envelope. So, I rebelled against my father, and as punishment, my father kicked me out of heaven, and sentenced me to rule over Hell. I decided to come to earth, and for a while, I just had fun, and then I met you. Working with you to avenge the victims, not just punish the guilty, has changed me. Made me better. When I first came to earth, I had Maze cut off my wings. And now they are back, and my devil face is gone."

Chloe turned on her side, "You kept saying that you are the Devil, but you started an Angel. Maybe being here, with me, with humanity, the good and the bad, gave you back your Angel side."

Lucifer smiled, "I think that it's being here with you." He raised his hand, and gently caressed her cheek. "When you are with me, I want to be my best possible self. I would hate for you to see me and be afraid."

"I could never do that. I know that you are a good man."

Ella ran in suddenly, "You didn't answer your phones!" She stopped to see the two of them in bed, "Oh, sorry, it's just. Something terrible has happened. Charlotte is dead. She was shot!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Angel or Devil?

_Chapter 1 - Angel or Devil?_

Lucifer and Chloe jumped out of bed, "Where is Dan?"

"He went to the scene. They're taking her to the Morgue. He'll be there by now."

The next day was a blir for Chloe. She was still dealing with the knowledge that Lucifer and his brothers were celestial beings, but she couldn't deal with it at the same time as they were still reeling over Charlotte's death. Dan had found Charlotte's files that she was investigating Pierce. At that point, Lucifer revealed that Pierce was in fact the Sinnerman, that he knew that for a while, but didn't have any proof. Chloe turned and saw Pierce come out and with fake tears in his eyes, declare that they would find Charlotte's killer. She wanted to scream, knowing that he _was _the killer.

After the group dispersed from Pierce's speech, she turned to Dan, "We need to discuss this somewhere, not here."

And they followed the trail. They found the cigarette that was planted at the scene, to the limo driver who had been given a deal by the Sinnerman, to the burner phone, and the man who worked with Pierce, to the sister that the man claimed to have. Lucifer and Chloe walked into the house looking for the man's sister, only to find Pierce, holding a gun, wanting to kill Lucifer.

Chloe tried to talk Pierce down, but when that didn't work, she pulled her gun, and shot him, and his henchman shot Chloe. Lucifer's wings came out as the men surrounding them pulled out their guns, his wings taking the brunt of the gunfire. He pulled together all of his strength, and got them both out of there, leaving behind white bloodied feathers.

Chloe woke up on the helicopter pad, the bullet hit her vest. She looked up and saw Lucifer, and his wings, white and red, feathers and blood. "Lucifer, are you okay? How did we survive that?"

"My wings took the brunt. Now I must go back and finish this."

"No! Lucifer, you can't. We need to do this the right way. We need to call in Swat. You said that your angel wings came from loving me. You have no way of knowing what killing a man, even an evil man like Pierce, would do to you, to us."

Lucifer nodded, "Okay, who do we call first?" Painfully, he pulled his wings back into his shoulders, and they made their way to the stairs to get down to the street.

At that moment, Chloe's cell phone rang, it was Dan, who told them, a little late, that it was a trap. She told him that Pierce shot at them, but they got out of there, and that they needed to call in Swat to take down Pierce and his goons.

Swat was soon surrounding the building, and Pierce was gunned down as he attached the Swat officers rather than come in peacefully.

Lucifer and Chloe were in his penthouse after all of the police work was done. She still had paperwork to do, but that could wait until tomorrow. When they got back to the bedroom, she turned to him. "Let me see your wings."

"What, why?"

"You took who knows how many bullets in your wings. That can't be easily healed. I want to see for myself that you, all of you, is okay. Please."

Lucifer nodded, and painfully, he brought his wings back out. Chloe saw from the expression on his face that doing so caused him pain. There were sections that were broken, missing feathers, and they were splattered in his blood. "Sit down, Let me get some washcloths and a bucket of water, and, do you have a first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen. Kept for appearances sake."

Chloe found what she was looking for, and came back to Lucifer, who was sitting on the ottoman in the living room, his wings bent at a weird angle. Chloe started at the top and worked her way down, wiping the blood off his wings, finding a few imbedded bullets, and some glass from their escape from the building. "Should I bandage the broken sections?"

"No need, once all of the debris is gone, then they should heal in a few hours, and they don't need to be out like this to heal."

Chloe nodded. She finished up the first wing, and then went to work on the second. By the time she was done, she was unable to hold back the tears anymore. Charlotte was dead, and a man that she thought that she loved, and had agreed to marry had tried killed her, and tried to kill them. When she finished the second wing, Lucifer retracted his wings and pulled Chloe into his arms, as the tears came out un hindered by anything.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sick Day

Chapter 2 - Sick Day

Two Months Later

Chloe and Lucifer went on as they had before, being partners at the police department, but during their private time they spent most of it together. They went on dates, spent long nights talking, and doing other stuff, and on the nights that Chloe had Trixie, they both spent time with her. Lucifer found himself enjoying the time with Chloe and the Child immensely, enjoying being a part of a family.

One night they were down in the club, Lucifer was singing, and Chloe was enjoying watching him, when a pretty young brunette came up to him. "Hi Lucifer!"

Lucifer stood up, "Eve? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was bored up in heaven, so I thought that I would come here and have some fun, want to dance?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe, she smiled at him, having become used to girls coming on to Lucifer. Chloe decided to jump in, "Hi Eve, I'm Chloe. I'm Lucifer's girlfriend. How do you know Lucifer?"

Eve looked at her, not having seen her before, "Oh, nice to meet you. Lucifer and I were a couple a long time ago. Well, Lucifer, if anything changes, I'll be around. She spun and bounced as she left sending Lucifer an air kiss.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, after they went up to his penthouse.

"Someone from my past, she was Eve, as in Adam and Eve. The story in the bible, let's just say that I was the Snake in that scenario."

"And how is she here, now?"

"No idea." Lucifer said, "And I can't say that I care." Lucifer smiled, as he leaned down, and kissed Chloe. The feeling of her lips on his, their arms entwining around each other's necks. Chloe felt the kiss deepen, knowing that their love was real and true. She took his hand, and led Lucifer to the bedroom.

One by one, they peeled off each layer of clothing, staying as close as physically possible, continually kissing, and nipping and feeling and tasting. Lucifer smiled, as he leaned down, over Chloe's body as she laid on the bed, completely bare except for her white silk panties and matching bra. Lucifer smiled in the wonderfully wicked way, he licked and sucked on her nipple, enjoying the sound of Chloe's cries of ecstasy. With that he made his way south, and pulled Chloe's panties down, and found himself going home as Chloe grabbed his face, pulling him up to hers, and they joined together in a way that made him feel complete and whole, in a way that he never knew in the millenia before Chloe had come into his life.

The next morning, Chloe felt a surge of nausea hit her when she woke up. Chloe jumped out of bed, making a beeline for the toilet in the bathroom next to Lucifer's bedroom. This had been happening to her on and off for the past week and a half.

Lucifer, who had already been up and was busy making an omelet in the kitchn, heard her dash, and ran into the bedroom, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel nauseous, and then I field fine. It's weird."

Lucifer frowned, "Should I call someone?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, I have an appointment with my doctor today."

"Want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine Lucifer. My appointment is at 11. Why don't you meet me afterwards and we can have some lunch, if I'm feeling up to it."

"Would love to, I'll pick you up at noon."

Chloe was in shock. She didn't even remember going out of the office to the street where Lucifer was waiting for her. "Detective? Chloe? What's wrong?"

Chloe looked up, still shocked, not completely believing it herself. "I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper.

Lucifer was shocked, to say the least. He sat down on a bench outside the doctor's office. He looked up at Chloe, "Wow."


	4. Chapter 3 - Out of the Closet

Chapter 3 - Out of the Closet

Chloe giggled, "Wow, I tell you that I'm pregnant, and all you can say is 'wow.'"

Lucifer smiled, "I think that I just need time to process this. In the meantime, where would you like to go to lunch?"

The next morning, Lucifer was at Chloe's house bright and early, only instead of his flashy convertible, he was driving a brand new BMW SUV. Chloe crossed her arms on her chest, "What is this?"

"My new car. This is said to be one of the safest vehicles on the road. I thought that we could drop Trixie off at school, and then I can go with you to the police department."

"You just called my daughter by her name, not 'The Child'?"

"Yeah, I guess she is growing on me?"

"And this move from the flashy convertible to a flashy SUV has nothing to do with our new situation?"

"Maybe a little. I may be close to invincible, but you aren't, and our child, and Trixie are not. I love you, Chloe. If anything were to happen to you, I may as well be back in hell." He moved forward, embracing Chloe in his arms, and bent down to kiss her, wanting, needing to show her how much he cared in every way possible.

"Mommy?" Trixie came up behind them.

"Hi Honey, are you ready to go?" She said turning quickly. They weren't hiding the relationship from her, but tried to limit the PDA that she saw.

"Yup. Are you and Lucifer dating now?" Trixie smiled, looking up at the two adults standing on the porch.

"Yes," She kneeled down in front of her daughter. "Can you do me a favor honey, can you not mention this to anyone yet? I just want to be the one to tell your father."

Trixie nodded, "Yeah, he has been really sad since Miss Charlotte died."

"Yes, honey, he has been, so we need to do everything that we can to help him."

An hour later, Trixie was safe at school, and Chloe and Lucifer arrived at the police station. She received a letter from her doctor in her purse. She knew what she had to do now, inform her commanding officer about her pregnancy.

Knocking on the door of the new Lieutenant, she leaned into the room, "Lieutenant, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Detective, what's up?" The Lieutenant, who was a 55 year old hispanic woman named Maria Diaz.

"I just wanted to let you know that I went to the doctor yesterday, and I am two months pregnant."

Lt Diaz nodded, "Thanks for informing me of this. This is your second pregnancy, so you know the drill, you can do most of the same activities, but be cautious at crime scenes, as the chemicals can be harmful for your child, and no heroics, no running after criminals, basically nothing that could put you at risk. In a few months we can talk about limiting your duties."

Chloe nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Oh, and could you not tell anyone, I don't want this to get to my ex-husband before I can tell him myself."

"Of course Detective."

Chloe walked out and saw Lucifer sitting at her desk, playing a game on his phone. "You don't need to sit around the precinct with me all day."

Dan walked in, "Hey, we have a case."

Chloe and Lucifer went with Dan to the crime scene, where the body was impaled on a statue. He was an accountant, and the clues led them to a nudist colony. When the man told them that they needed to be naked to go in, Lucifer was the first to agree. She couldn't help but giggle at the site of her lover's naked body. Despite that, Chloe refused to remove her clothes. While Ella and Lucifer walked into the nudist colony, she went to get a warrant to allow her to enter with her dignity in tact.

Later that afternoon, Chloe turned to Dan, "Hey, can we talk?"

Dan nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you, before this got to you any other way. Lucifer and I, we've been seeing each other for the past few weeks."

Dan nodded, "I figured, I'm not entirely happy about it, but it's not like I can dictate who you are allowed to date."

Chloe smiled, "And there's more. I just found out that I am pregnant."

"Is it Pierce's or…"

"No, it's Lucifer's."

"Oh, that was quick."

"Yeah, we definitely didn't try…."

"Yeah, I don't need to hear the details."

"Okay, I just wanted you to hear it from me first, before you heard it through the rumor mill."

"I appreciate that Chloe."

Four Months Later

Father Kinley was shocked. He had people keeping an eye on Lucifer Morningstar since he first came across his radar a few years back. He knew that this man was evil incarnate, and now he knew that the prophecy was coming true. Lucifer, the Devil, was walking on earth, he had found his first love, and now evil was being released. He knew that to be true, as he just received surveillance pictures of Lucifer and his girlfriend, who was clearly pregnant. His associates were keeping a close watch on them, and it was clear from how they acted, that they were a couple and the devil was the father. Father Kinley knew deep down in his bones that this child would become the Antichrist. He had a duty to the world to prevent this evil from ever being born.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4 - Surprise!

_Chapter 4 - Surprise!_

Chloe smiled as she saw Lucifer drive up to her house in his shiny blue SUV BMW. Since she and Lucifer had gotten together, and even more so since they found out that she was pregnant, Lucifer had become extremely overprotective. And not just of her, but of her daughter, and their small circle of friends, which consisted of Linda, who was also pregnant with Amenadiel's son, Ella, and though he grumbled about it a lot, Dan.

But tonight, she wasn't going to worry about any of that, she was just going to enjoy being with Lucifer, who was currently walking up her front walk holding a bouquet of red roses. She opened the door, and he was beaming, "How is the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Lucifer waited while she put his flowers in water, and put out his arm for Chloe to take when they walked to the car. She felt so special as Lucifer took her to the most perfect restaurant. It wasn't too loud, or too bold, just comfortable, but beautiful at the same time. And the food was amazing. She enjoyed everything, but more than enjoying the food, she enjoyed being with Lucifer, who, even though random women would come up and try and flirt with him, he only had eyes for her. When they had finished their desert, and he had paid the check, tipping the waitress generously, he put his hand out to her, "Detective, would you take a walk with me?"

She nodded, and took his hand. Lucifer led them to a walking path. There were trees on either side with twinkle lights all through the branches. Lucifer waited until they were alone, and he took both of her hands, looking at her more intensely than she could ever remember him doing so, and she couldn't breath as she felt that she knew what he was doing, as he went down on one knee.

"Chloe, I love you. This past year has been the best in my eternal life. The family that we are creating with Trixie and our new child is the best thing that I have never done. I realize that all of the selfish pleasures in this world and the other worlds, can never compare to the simple pleasure of being with your family and knowing that you can be completely yourself, and knowing that by being with that person, you are the best possible version of yourself. I want us to spend the rest of our time together on this earth together. My only regret is that when your time on earth is done, you will go to Heaven where I cannot follow, although I plan on going to the gates and banging until someone gets annoyed enough to open the door so that I can get to you." Chloe giggled, knowing what was coming next, and couldn't breath with the anticipation.

"Will you marry me?"

Chloe put her hand on his cheek, tears going down her cheeks, "Yes, I will marry you. And when the time comes, I will make sure to stand by the gate and slip open the lock to let you in. If that doesn't work, well, I'm sure that Amenadiel will join me in bugging whomever we need to bug to allow you to join us in Heaven."

Chloe and Lucifer were sitting in front of her house, holding hands, thinking about their future, and Lucifer turned to Chloe, "I love you. If you could have anything in this world, what would you want?"

"A safe space where we can sit and watch our children play in the sunshine, and enjoy the time when they are young enough to want us to play with them. It goes so fast. I'm sure that any day now Trixie will tell me that she is too old for being by Monkey."

Lucifer smiled, imagining exactly what Chloe was imagining. "Next, if you could live anywhere, where would it be?

Chloe smiled, "I would love to be able to see the ocean from my house. But not a mansion. I want to be close enough to my neighbors that you can get to know them, but not living on top of each other. I do want to live in an apartment above a nightclub."

Lucifer nodded, "All right. Now, I shall escort you safely inside and help you check that your offspring is safe and sound."

They walked in, finding Maze and Trixie asleep on the couch, the tv on, but the sound was low. Chloe gently shook Maze awake, while Lucifer gently lifted Trixie in his arms and took him to her bedroom. Chloe smiled as Lucifer did that without asking, knowing that she couldn't lift her daughter anymore.

Chloe tucked her daughter in her bed, and when Lucifer tried to head home, she took his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

The next morning, Saturday morning, Dan was there to pick up Trixie. When he came up to the front door, Trixie was still in her bedroom, so Chloe was able to greet him alone, "Dan, before you go get Trixie, can we talk?"

He looked down, and saw the ring on her finger, "Is it about how Lucifer proposed?"

She smiled, "You knew?"

"Lucifer showed Ella the ring. Ella told me about it."

Chloe nodded, "Are you okay?"

Dan nodded, "I am a little sad, but we're both moving on."

"Yes, but the most important thing is that we are both good parents to our child. Let me go get Trixie."

That afternoon, she was having Lunch with Linda. Linda was a month ahead of her in their pregnancy, and had introduced her to this great pre-natal Yoga class, and they often went together on Saturday mornings and then enjoyed girl time with a nice lunch talking about things that they could never tell the men in their lives, or their other friends. Lucifer had offered to pick her up from the restaurant, but she wanted to drive, and that was why she was walking down the street the few blocks to where she had parked her car. She was turning the corner, when she ran into a priest. "I'm sorry!" Chloe said.

He smiled, "That's okay." The man was in a full priest gear full with the collar. He looked to be in his mid 60s, with a grey to white beard and was almost completely bald. Chloe felt a weird tingling at the back of her neck, feeling creaped out at the look that the older man gave her, as she walked past him and walked down the street to her car.

Chloe pulled up to her house, to find Lucifer outside her door, with a grin on his face, "What are you up to?"

"I just have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Lucifer said. He pulled out a long silk scarf. Chloe rolled her eyes, but let Lucifer lead her to his SUV, and cover her eyes with the scarf. Chloe felt the air change as they drove, as she could smell the salt in the air, and could hear the sound of the ocean and could hear the gulls as they flew overhead looking for food.

30 minutes later, he stopped the car, and helped her out of the SUV, but didn't remove the blindfold, until they were in just the right spot. He removed the scarf and she was standing in a large courtyard, with what looks like Condos. "Surprise!"

"What is this Lucifer?"

"I bought us a house!"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5 - You Did What?

_Chapter 5 - You Did What?_

"You bought us a house? Without my input?"

Lucifer frowned, he didn't think that she would react like this. "I put in an offer, the market is just so hot that I didn't want to risk losing this place, it's so perfect! I can withdraw it if you insist. My real estate agent is here, would you at least look at it before you turn it down?"

Chloe sighed deeply, shrugging her shoulders, and shaking her head. Here he was going full steam ahead, but only to try and make her happy. "Okay, show me the house."

They walked into the front door, and she saw the real estate agent, who smiled at their entrance. "Hello Mrs Morningstar. Let me show you everything. This is a Condo with all hardwood floors, washer and dryer in the unit, secure underground parking, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, and two living spaces. The courtyard that you came in through is secure as well."

Chloe followed the real estate agent through the house. She loved it. It was perfect, and fit all of her boxes. "What school district is this in? I have an 11 year old daughter."

Lucifer chuckled, "My dear, you think I wouldn't take that into consideration. One of the best private schools in the city is around the corner, it starts at 6th grade and goes to 12th grade. They are just waiting on my call to enroll your little Urchin."

"And how much is this house costing you? How much did you pay to get my daughter into this top private school?"

Lucifer took Chloe's hand, "Excuse us," He said to the real estate agent, who nodded, and backed out of the room. "My dear, I'm sorry if you felt like I did all of this without your input. I have done nothing that can't be undone. I simply want you, Trixie and our new child to be safe and happy. I have the financial means to give you a great home, Trixie a great education, and the same for our child when the time comes."

Chloe sighed, "The home is gorgeous. Trixie would love it. With the private school, I would want to look at how much it would cost. I'm just afraid about how Dan might feel if you were to spend a ton of money on Trixie when he can't afford to do so."

Lucifer nodded, "We shall approach Detective Douche cautiously then."

"It's probably a good idea _not _to call him Detective Douche when trying to get him to allow you to spend money on Trixie's school.

"Right good point. So, is that a yes on the house?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes, I love it. I hate to ask this question, how much are you spending on this?"

He gave her the amount, which made her eyes widen, as it was more than three times what she would be able to spend on a house. "Perfectly normal for this area. I could have spent millions on a decent house, but knew that you would be uncomfortable with that."

Chloe smiled, "You're right, I would be uncomfortable with that."

Lucifer nodded, "And we have four months to convince Dan that Lakewood Prep is the best place for Trixie. That is when she starts sixth grade."

Chloe shook her head, "You already enrolled her, didn't you."

"Of course I did. The enrollment deadline was in February."

Chloe and Lucifer had not been doing as much in the way of investigating in the past month, since Chloe had been put on desk duty once she got into her sixth month, per police regulations. It was almost a relief to both of them, as she had to deal with both overprotective Lucifer and Dan when out in the field. Chloe did go into the office every day, and most days Lucifer would show up in time for lunch, and bug all of them.

The day after they had decided on their new house, Lucifer showed up at lunchtime as usual. This time he brought food for Dan and Ella in addition to him and Chloe. Dan had been much more easy going towards Lucifer in the past few months. She hoped that the food would get him in a good mood, and he wouldn't explode on them with their move.

Ella started the conversation, "So, how goes the house hunting?"

Chloe smiled, "Good, we found a house. We should be able to move in next month."

"Wonderful! Can't wait to see it!"

Chloe smiled, "And there's more. It's in a different district than we're currently living in, but there is a great school right around the corner that has a middle and upper schools. Lucifer got her a spot there for Trixie next year when she goes into sixth grade."

Dan frowned, "What's the name of the school?"

Chloe inhaled, preparing for the worst, "Lakewood Prep."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6 - Man Plans

_Chapter 6 - Man Plans_

Dan looked down, "You enrolled my daughter in a private school without telling me. How much is this going to cost?"

Lucifer was a very wealthy man, but since he had gotten intimate with Chloe, he had also gotten to know her finances. Which is why the next thing would be the bad part, "$30,000 per year. I paid the first year's tuition."

"You did what!" Dan cried, "I get it, you are trying to buy your way into Chloe's life with the house, and now a fancy private school with my daughter. Well, I will find a way, but I will pay half of her tuition. If this is what she wants."

Chloe looked at Lucifer, "We haven't told her yet. Lucifer said that it is early enough to withdraw her and get his money back, but didn't want to risk losing her spot. We have a tour scheduled for this afternoon with Trixie. I would like for you to join us."

Dan looked down, "What are the public schools in the area?"

"They have very low ratings, have large class sizes, and the art and music classes were cut in the past few years. I did all of the research, and believe that the private school will give Trixie her best chance in the future." Lucifer said, holding Chloe's hand. "I am not trying to replace you as her father, but I do care deeply for your girl, and only want the best for her."

Chloe, Lucifer, Dan and Trixie went to pick up Trixie after they finished lunch. She came running to them, and looked at the three adults, "What's wrong?"

Chloe smiled, her daughter was so good at reading people. "Nothing's wrong, but we need to talk about some things. You know how Lucifer and I are getting married, and are having a baby?"

"Yes, it's very exciting!"

"Well, when two people get married, they will live together. Lucifer has surprised me by buying us a house."

"Can Daddy live with us?"

"No honey, Daddy has his own home. But in this new house, there is a room for you, a room for the new baby, a room for Grandma when she comes to visit, and a room for Lucifer and I. It is the perfect house, but this house is in a different school district than we live in now, so you will have to change schools."

Trixie nodded, "Do I have to?"

"Yes honey, but you were leaving this school anyway, once you finish 5th grade. The reason that we are here, we are going to visit a school that we want you to go to next year. I think that you will like it."

Trixie sighed, "Okay."

They showed up, and joined a group of other families whose children were enrolled for the fall 6th grade. "Welcome parents and new students. We are so proud to have your children join our family at Lakewood prep next fall. Join me as we explore all that our great school has to offer!"

By the end of the tour, Trixie was so excited about the new school. Chloe smiled as Trixie walked holding Dan's hand telling him about all of her favorite things about the school. Dan would have to go along with this. She would definitely look into getting grants and scholarships to lower the tuition bill going forward so that Dan could afford half of the cost.

What they didn't know was over the past few days, Father Kinley had been discretely following Chloe and Lucifer. He was getting more and more frustrated as time went on. He was sure that Lucifer Morningstar was evil incarnate, the devil, but he had not been able to capture anything remotely evil on film.

If he approached anyone with what he had so far, all they would see was a rich club owner buying a house, and spending time with his fiance, future step-daughter, and confusingly, his fiance's ex-husband. He was sure that there was some evil plot, maybe having to do with getting entrenched with the Los Angeles Police Department. One thing that he knew, was that the prophecy was coming true. The devil was on earth, he found his first love, and he was sure that the evil being released was the unborn child. He was already hatching a plan to take the child once it was born and stop it from spreading it's evil onto the world. He would have to be smart and cunning, as the devil would surely guard his evil seed.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7 - God Laughs

_Chapter 7 - God Laughs_

_July 4th_

Lucifer and Chloe had moved into their house two weeks earlier, just in time to enjoy the fourth of July living together. Chloe had convinced Lucifer to push off the wedding until after the baby was born, so that she would look decent in her wedding dress. Amenadiel, Linda (who was even more pregnant than Chloe was), Elle and Dan were there enjoying the barbecue set up that Lucifer had set up on their roof top deck. Trixie was there as well, showing Dan the flowers that she had helped Chloe plant that weekend. Trixie had actually done most of the work as Chloe was finding it harder to lean over at all since she reached her 3rd trimester this month.

The Celestial brothers were bonding over the very human action of grilling, while the women they loved, who were pregnant with their half celestial offspring were setting the table with the salads and other side dishes that everyone had brought to celebrate their house warming. "How goes it trying to convince Linda to marry you?"

"Still no luck. I asked her when we first found out, and I don't want to scare her away by asking again.," Amenadiel looked down, swallowed, and braced himself, "Something else happened, our sister was here. She came down because she sensed our children. I convinced her that it was just my child. I fought her and won, convincing her to leave me to protect my child."

"She never suspected that the child was mine?"

"Oh, that was her first instinct, but she never considered that we each had gotten a girl pregnant within a month of each other."

Lucifer nodded, "Thank you brother. While you could follow your child to the Silver City, I could not. It worries me that I could lose them at any moment and not be able to see them again. You can follow Linda to Heaven, but…"

Amenadiel put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "Luci, you have 50 plus years before that will become an issue. When the time comes, we will appeal to Father to allow you to join your family. But now, let us enjoy the time that we have on this earth."

The priest frowned, watching the group enjoy the american independence day holiday. He had been unable to get close to the detective and talk to her. She was either in the police station, in her home, or surrounded by other police. After thinking it through, he decided that the best thing to do was to wait for the child to be born. Once it was born, it would be easier to simply kidnap the child and dispatch the evil from this earth.

Early August 2019

Chloe looked in the mirror, turning sideways, with her shirt pulled up so that she could see her stomach. She couldn't believe how big she had become. At 36 weeks, she was considered full term, but the doctor said that it would probably be another three to four weeks before the baby was born. Chloe turned to find Lucifer staring at her with a stupid grin on his face. "Don't look at me," Chloe said, pulling down her shirt, "I am so huge."

Lucifer came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and with his hands on her stomach and his chin in the curve of her neck after he kissed the back of her neck, he smiled, "You are beautiful. Glowing."

"This coming from the man that for how many years only thought about satisfying his desires in the moment. How can I possibly keep you content?"

"Because you have taught me the joy of enjoying simple everyday moments. We can still enjoy the more carnal desires with each other, but if we have to wait, the anticipation will only make the pleasure all the sweeter."

Chloe smiled, and then sighed, "As enjoyable as this is, we should probably get going. I need to drop Trixie off at her day camp and then to go to work and pretend that I'm doing something to earn my paycheck."

Lucifer laughed, "Yes, ma'am. I'll go get Trixie ready."

"Right, by the time she is awake and ready to go, I will have made it down the stairs to the garage. Remind me why we picked a tri-level condo?"

"For the view of the ocean, and you wanted me to stay under your unreasonable budget."

"Right… well, off we go."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8 - Surprises and Cake

Chapter 8 - Surprises and Cake

An hour later Lucifer and Chloe, who had managed to find two of the same kind of shoes, a miracle these days, dropped off Trixie at the day camp that they had enrolled her in, and were on their way to the office. Lucifer insisted on driving Chloe these days, since she had trouble fitting behind the steering wheel these days.

Chloe walked in, being greeted by the desk sergeant and then she was joined by Ella. "Good morning, how are you doing? How's the baby?"

Chloe smiled, at the normal greeting from Ella, as always, with a smile and a bounce in her step. "We are both fine."

Ella kept hold of her arm, "Great, hey, there is something that I want to show you."

Chloe smelled a rat, but kept her mouth shut, figuring out what was going on. They walked into the conference room, where everyone was gathered surrounded by green decorations, "Surprise!"

Close smiled, as it was clear what was going on, a baby shower.

"What is this?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe laughed at Lucifer's confusion. "It's called a baby shower. People give the expecting couple gifts for the baby, and there is cake."

Lucifer nodded, "Well, as long as there is cake."

Ella laughed, "and we had to go with green instead of pink or blue, because someone refuses to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Lucifer smiled, "I too wish to know, but Chloe refuses to find out."

"There are too few surprises in this life. This is one of them. Not to mention that the baby doesn't care how they are dressed, only the people around them."

Mid August 2019

Trixie bounced in that morning, "Mom, it came!"

"What came?" Chloe walked into the kitchen, where Lucifer was making dinner. He had proved to be a good cook, better than Chloe was, and he had been taking more on around the house to save Chloe the work. They had settled into living together, and she found that she loved the man that he was.

"My welcome package for my new school."

Chloe smiled, glad that her daughter was looking forward to school. "Well, let's take a look."

They took out the package. There was a list of school supplies, the dress code, and the uniform, which was to be worn everyday but friday, and her schedule for the fall, and available extra curricular activities.

"Well," Lucifer said looking over her shoulder, "Looks like we will have some shopping to do."

Chloe smiled, "And when was the last time that you went shopping for an 11 year old girl?"

"This would be the first." Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled, "Well, this is definitely a 'mom' job. Tomorrow is Saturday, it will be a Mother/Daughter day, and we will get you everything that you need."

The next morning, Dan and Lucifer were there, insisting that they come along with the shopping trip. Lucifer because he refused to let Chloe drive, and Dan because this was his weekend, and wanted to be a part of the back to school shopping.

Everything was fine at the first stop, Target, where they were getting all of the required school supplies. Chloe was able to delegate the list out to Lucifer, Dan and Trixie and everything was collected without her having to go down any isles. The next stop was the shop that sold the uniforms for Trixie's new school. They picked out a number of white shirts, plaid skirts, and khaki pants as well as her blazer and sweater vests, and socks, shoes and ties to round out the ensemble. The saleswoman was able to find Chloe a chair to sit down and watch as Lucifer and Dan helped Trixie pick out her clothes, and try them all on. The saleswoman sat next to them, laughing, "You know the most amazing thing about this?"

"What?"

"That your ex husband and current husband are both able to not only be able to be in the same room together with you and your daughter, but be so friendly with each other."

"You should have seen them a year ago. But, they both love Trixie, and they are much better with each other when focusing on Trixie."

"Mommy!" Trixie said running up to her, and then twirled in her plaid skirt, white top and sweater vest. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely." Chloe couldn't believe how blessed she was, watching her daughter try on her new school uniform. Her daughter was happy and healthy and safe.

Father Kinley had decided that while he waited for the Devil's spawn to be born, he had better take the time to gather all of the information that he could. He had found that dressed in his Priest uniform he was able to go into most areas of the medical center without anyone questioning about why he was there. He had found his way into the medical records department and was able to get his hands on the information regarding the Detective's pregnancy with the devil's spawn. She was only a few weeks from her due date. Once the child was born he would find an opportunity and he would save the world from evil incarnate.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Beginning

_Chapter 9 - The Beginning_

September 2019

This week was going to drive Chloe mad. Her due date had arrived, but her due date was also her daughter's first day at her new school. She wanted to promise her daughter that she would be there to take her to the first day of school, but she couldn't make that promise, knowing that she could go into labor at any moment.

Dan knew that, and was ready to take Trixie to school, but until she was forced not to, she would be ready to take her child to her first day of school.

That was how she found herself here. Chloe was in bed with her alarm going off. It was set for three hours before her daughter had to be at her new school. She turned off her alarm, then, with a lot of effort, was able to sit up on the side of the bed, and that was as far as she got. "Lucifer!" She cried, her fiance was missing from his side of the bed.

He came running into the bedroom, "I'm here, is it the baby!"

"No," She groaned, "I can't get out of bed. I need to get ready to take Trixie to school." Chloe said.

Lucifer smiled, and bounded to the bed and took her hand, helping her get out of bed, "Please, take it easy today. And let me know if you need anything."

Chloe glared at him, "Everything is done, I just need to be there to drop my daughter off for her first day of school. I just don't want her to think that I am forgetting her with the new baby coming."

Lucifer smiled, and leaned down, kissing her, "I know honey, and we will make sure that she has everything she needs. But you may need to let some of it come from Me, or Dan, or you mother."

Chloe sighed, "I know, but it's so hard. All right, I'm going to take a shower, can you wake Trixie up, and make sure that she has time to get ready?"

"Of course. Call if you need anything. No slipping." He said with a stern look on his face.

Chloe glared back, "I am not a child, I can shower by myself."

An hour later, Chloe was showered and dressed in leggings and one of the big maternity tops, but was having an issue. She couldn't see her feet. "Lucifer!"

"Yes dear," Lucifer said, running in.

"I can't reach my feet. Can you help me find my purple ballet shoes and put on my no show socks?"

Lucifer smiled, "Of course. Sit on the chair. She smiled, as he put on her socks and shoes, massaging her calves as he went down. She groaned out loud, loving the feeling of his hands around her calves.

"That feels so good."

"Good, more of that when we are done dropping off Trixie, I promise."

She looked up, and saw on the clock that they had to leave in 30 minutes. "Okay, let's get me downstairs. Is Trixie ready to go?"

"Yes, dressed, and her backpack was packed last night. We are ready to go."

Chloe made it downstairs to the kitchen, and smiled at her daughter who was sitting eating breakfast. "Good morning Mom!" Trixie said, "Lucifer said that you are taking me to school?"

"Yes, I am. Lucifer is driving, but yes, I am taking you to school."

Most mornings it would be a simple case of dropping Trixie off at her assigned drop off point, but not this morning. The school had requested that parents take their kids into the auditorium where they will be giving a welcome speech, and then the kids will go to class while the parents learn about what is expected of them.

Trixie's family was definitely a site to be seen. There was her father, in jeans and a tee shirt, with his detective's badge clearly visible, her step father in a very flashy suit, and her mother, who was extremely pregnant, and looked like she was ready to pop at any moment. Dan was even nervous, "Chloe, are you okay doing this? I can get all of the information and get it to you after everything settles down with the baby."

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine." Chloe said, as they walked into the gym where small plastic chairs were set up for everyone to sit. Lucifer took one look at them, and ran to the front, spoke with someone and came back with a regular chair. "Thanks honey, that little plastic chair would have killed my back."

A little boy behind them, looked at Trixie, "Hi, I'm Lucas." He looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"I'm Beatrix, but everyone calls me Trixie."

Chloe smiled as her daughter got to know her new friend. 15 minutes later, and the principal walked on stage, "Welcome new students and parents." The principal started his speech about the school and their goals, but Chloe wasn't hearing any of it as a sharp pain went down her back. She started breathing heavily, Lucifer put one hand on her hand and another on her back, "Are you okay?"

"Small contraction." Chloe whispered. "It's fine."

Lucifer nodded, "Dan, we're leaving."

"No, I can wait to hear the rest."

Lucifer practically growled back at her, "If you are in labor, we need to go to the hospital."

Chloe sighed, "I only have had one contraction, which are 15 or 20 minutes apart at the beginning. I can hold off until the Principle is done talking."

"Fine, Dan, we're leaving as soon as they are done, please make sure to bring me copies of whatever they hand out for the parents."

Dan smiled, "Of course. I'll check in with you after I pick up Trixie at the end of her school day."

They sat there for 20 minutes, where Chloe experienced another Contraction. When he was done, Chloe nodded, and with Lucifer and Dan's help, stood up. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Trixie, honey, Lucifer and I are going to the hospital."

"You're having the baby! Can I come?"

"No, sweety, you need to be in school. I will see you later okay?"

Trixie nodded, "Okay." She jumped up and hugged her mother, "I love you."

"I love you too….ooo" Chloe was interrupted by the incoming contraction.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 10 - Gifts and Schemes

_Chapter 10 - Gifts and Schemes _

9 AM

Lucifer took her arm, "Okay, time to go."

Lucifer and Chloe made it to the birthing center in plenty of time. They went into the maternity ward, and checked in with their nurse midwife. Chloe had decided that she would go without pain medications. When she was settled into the birthing suite, the nurse helped her into bed, and gently checked her cervix. "Well, my dear, you are 3 centemeters dilated. You are at the beginning of labor. Feel free to get up and walk around.

4 PM

Chloe's labor was still in the first stage. The nurse had checked 30 minutes earlier and she was still only at 4 centimeters. Dan had called Lucifer before he picked up Trixie, and Chloe told Dan that he could bring Trixie for a short visit as she was still in an early stage of her labor.

"Mommy!" Trixie said, running from his father to her mother, who was standing next to her bed groaning as she breathed through a contraction. Lucifer was standing next to her, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, honey." Chloe said as the contraction passed. "Remember when we talked about how I am having a baby?"

"Yes."

Chloe hugged her daughter, "Well, the pain that you saw, was something called a contraction. It's how the body gets ready for the baby to be born."

"And you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am going to be okay."

"When are you coming home?"

"In a few days. And your dad will come and bring you back to visit. Maybe next time you will be able to see your new brother or sister."

10 PM

Chloe's labor had intensified in the past hour. She had gone from 4 to 7 centimeters in the past few hours. The nurse-midwife offered to give her an epidural when she hit 5 centimeters and she had told them no. The contractions had started to come closer together, and were becoming more intense.

Lucifer was with her through all of it. "If I ever have a chance to see my father again, I will have words about how he made it so painful for women to give birth!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Do you really know how much he was involved in the day to day of human developme…" She cut off as a contraction hit. When the contraction was over, she continued. "Development. I read that it is hard for women to give birth due to the evolution of the human brain getting larger."

MIDNIGHT

And then the moment came, at 12:04am. The nurse declared that she was crowning, and her child came into this world. Chloe cried in pain, holding hard onto Lucifer's hands, who was on the bed behind her, keeping her steady.

The nurse looked up at Chloe smiling, "We have a head, just one more push to get the shoulders out, and your child will be out!"

Chloe nodded and took a great big breath, and cried holding on to Lucifer's hand and made a big push, and heard the nurse declare, "And she is out!"

Chloe looked up, "She? It's a girl"

The nurse laughed, "It's a girl."

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer, "We have a daughter!" They both laughed, and Lucifer kissed Chloe, "We have a girl! You did so good, I love you!"

Lucifer was standing in front of glass windows, and looking down at his newborn daughter, who was swaddled in a pink blanket and sleeping.

"Which one is yours?" A man asked. He was in his late 50s. His dark hair was sprinkled with sprinkling of grey through his hair.

Lucifer pointed at his daughter. The man smiled, "She's beautiful. You have a daughter, Samael."

Lucifer looked up, "What did you call me?"

"Samael. I could never call you the name that you gave yourself."

"Are you really here or…"

"No, not really, I just wanted to give you a message. Chloe was sent to you to save you. And as a baby gift, you will now be able to age alongside your wife. And when you both reach the end of this life, you will be allowed into heaven, as long as you continue to do the good work that I have seen from you in the past few years." God chuckled, "Besides, I have a feeling that if I let Chloe in, but kept you out, she would soon be knocking on my door giving me a piece of her mind." God placed his hand on his son's shoulder in an affectionate manner, "Congratulations on your new family, my son. Guard them well, there are those that would try and destroy it, thanks to your openly declaring yourself the devil in the past."

"I will father, thank you." Lucifer looked back at his newborn daughter, knowing that his love for his child and his need to make sure that she was safe and loved outweighed any hatred that he felt for his father.

TBC...

Lucifer woke up suddenly.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Son Becomes the Father

Chapter 11 - The Son becomes the Father

Lucifer woke up suddenly, sitting in a chair next to Chloe's hospital bed and the hospital bassinet. He looked up and smiled, seeing the sun just starting to rise, and Chloe crading their newborn daughter in her arms as she nursed. She smiled at him, "What was that, you were sleeping, and then you just jumped awake."

"Sorry," Lucifer said, "I had the weirdest dream ever."

"What was your dream?"

"I was looking at our daughter, and a man started talking to me, and he looked like how my father would look if he was human."

She looked up, "Was it your father?"

"I think so, my father is big on free will, and he doesn't leave heaven without something big happening. He was giving me a message without coming here himself."

"In this dream, what did he say?"

"That I will be able to age with you, and when the time comes, join you in the Silver City."

Chloe smiled, "Anything else?"

"He warned me about a possible danger that might be coming our way. I don't know if it's a dream or a true message, but I will keep vigilant just in case."

Chloe nodded, and instinctively stroked her daughter's cheek, needing to hold her close at just the thought of something bad happening to her. "We all will. Nothing will happen to our daughter."

Lucifer smiled then, "Indeed, especially not with such great protectors surrounding her. What shall we name her?"

Chloe looked down, "I had an idea. Your name was Samael before… right?"

Lucifer frowned, "It was. Why?"

"I was thinking that to honor you, we should name our daughter, Samantha, it's not exactly your name, but it's close. Plus I think that It's pretty."

Lucifer frowned, but tried it out. "Samantha. What made you think of that name?"

Chloe took Lucifer's hand, "Because you are a good man. As much as you try and punish yourself, you will always be an angel to me. Naming our daughter Samantha will remind you of that."

Lucifer smiled, "Samantha. It's a pretty name. She is so pretty. My little rose. Hey, that's it. Samantha Rose."

Chloe smiled, "Samantha Rose it is."

The Priest knew that his time had come. The child had been born, and he knew that his time had come. He walked into the hospital, but stopped when he exited the elevator onto the maternity ward, and even with it being the middle of the night, there were lots of personnel, and he overheard a nurse explaining to another guest that the babies had a sensor that would cause a lockdown it anyone took any of the babies anywhere near the exits.

When a nurse asked him if he was there to visit anyone, he smiled, and explained that he got off on the wrong floor. He exited, knowing that he would have to continue to be patient, and wait for an opportunity to take the child, and in doing so, save the world from the evil that was the anti-christ. He would just have to call on some help to succeed at his mission.

Chloe called Dan and Trixie when she knew that Trixie would be eating breakfast and told her about her new baby sister. "Hi Honey." Chloe said when Trixie came on the phone.

"Mom! Are you okay? Did the baby come?"

"I am fine. Your sister was born at 12:04am this morning."

"I have a sister!"

"Yes." Chloe said laughing.

"Can I see her? What's her name?"

Chloe laughed at her daughter's excitement, "Yes you can see her. Your father will bring you to the hospital after school. Her name is Samantha Rose."

So, Trixie was bouncing and she was so excited when Dan picked her up from school. She had been talking non-stop about her new baby sister. When they got to the hospital, she went through the steps that she had done the day before. They washed their hands and before going into the maternity ward they applied hand sanitizer.

Trixie was practically bouncing on her toes as she waited at the door of the birthing suite, as her father knocked on the door. Lucifer opened the door smiling, "Welcome, please come in."

Dan stood outside the hospital room, Lucifer walked out letting Chloe show Trixie her new sister. "Hi Dan, How did it go last night?"

Dan smiled, "that girl was acting like it was Christmas Eve and she was waiting for santa to come."

Lucifer smiled, and then there was silence as they listened to Chloe and Trixie talking. They now had something very important in common, and that was making sure that the three girls in that room were safe and happy. And he would go to Hell again if he needed to to make sure that they stayed that way.

TBC...


End file.
